


Carmilla's Field Day

by mari_oharas_lemons



Series: The Rock [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lots of Cum, Oh my God im so sorry, Other, Rock Sex, THIS ISNT HOW I ACTUALLY WRITE UWU, again im so sorry, carmilla has sex with a rock in a field thats literally it, i deserve the death penalty, please read my actual works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: Carmilla is mad at Elisabeth so she goes to a field and gets naked and then..................................I got the idea for this by re-reading some of my old works. I"m literally so sorry.





	Carmilla's Field Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god prepare yourself

Carmilla was very angry. She left Castle Csjete (author’s note: csjete is actually pronounced like CHET-AY according to google translate i thought that was a really cool fact so i thought i would share it with you guys) angrilly and stormed out of the castle. She was so mad. She was really angry. She was furious. There were literal flames coming out of her eyes Carmilla was so mad that she could have caused a fire. She didn’t though because Carmilla recognizes global warming and doesn't want to ruin the earth.  
Carmilla was mad because Elisabeth was having a party. She hated paties. Carmilla didn't like them because she thought they were loud and annoying. She was wearing a bright pink fluffy dress. She looked like a marshmellow. Carmilla hated marshmallows.  
Carmilla was dressed like she always was. She wore a bright blood red dress with chains and whips and stuff on it. She wore black stocking thingies and didn’t have her mask. She didn’t have her mask because she didn’t need it. She only wore it during battle.  
Carmilla walked through the town until she got to the field. She liked the field because nobody was there. Carmilla looked around just to make sure nobody was there anyways.  
Carmilla looked around. She saw that nobody was around. Everybody was at Elisabeth’s party. She smiled. Carmilla then did what she loved to when nobody else was around.  
(Authors note: Okay guys I’m gonna start writing really dirty stuff so like if you dont like that then maybe you should click away now!! I’m warning you I told you that this was a lemon!!

DON’T PROCEED IF YOU AREN’T OKAY WITH SEX STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I WARNED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways back to the story)

Carmilla began to take her clothes off. She pulled her skirt down and also her black bodypiece. She had medium sized boobs with nipples. She also had shaved all of her private parts. (Authors note: why do people do that my mom said i’m not allowed to shave yet tell me in the comments below please)  
Carmilla walked around the field. She liked being naked. Eventually she saw a rock.  
Carmilla went over to the rock and sat down. Her privates were on the rock but she didn’t care. She looked at the moon. She liked the moon.  
Carmilla didn’t look very well at the rock though. Because eventually the rock started moving. But it moved in a weird way. Between her legs there was rock because her legs were spread out. The rock began moving.  
Carmilla snapped up. Her back snapped like a rubber band. The rock was moving against her privates and it felt really good. Carmilla leaned her head up and howled.  
Carmilla howled at the moon like a wolf. The rock moved against her privates. It felt really good. Eventually she was breathing really hard and there was a ton of water between her legs.  
Carmilla really liked the rock. It felt so good that she finally cummed. Her cum shot all the way across the town and into the Castle. The cum hit Elisabeth. The cum hit everything.  
Carmilla wasn’t moving though. She had cummed on everything but the rock kept moving. The water between her legs made the rock feel good. Eventually a tounge came up from the rock.  
Carmilla couldn’t see the tongue because it was in her privates. The tongue started licking on Carmilla’s clittoris. The tongue felt good and made more water come out of Carmilla.  
Carmilla loved the tongue. It felt good. Carmilla had never let anyone see her privates before but she liked the rock. She decided the rock could see her privates.  
Carmilla moved her privates on the rock. Eventually she cummed again. And again. And again.  
Carmila let the rock have sex with her all night. She went back to catsle Csjete in the morning. She found out that Elisabeth had died because of how much cum Carmilla had cummed.  
Carmilla lived happy. Carmilla cummed a lot afterwards because she went back to the rock again. And again. And again. 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I started every paragraph with Carmilla on purpose
> 
> I can write a serious fic if you like the premise I guess???? Idk man
> 
> Also I'm taking requests!!! Fill out my form under my collections and I'll write for you!!


End file.
